Familia
by LadyIceKiller
Summary: Saga tiene todas sus esperanzas puestas en Kanon. Él y Defteros son los únicos que pueden alcanzar su más grande deseo aunque la vida tal vez le tenga preparada una sorpresa. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ésta historia se basa en un headcanon que leí hace tiempo en el que se hablaba de Saga y sus ganas de ser padre. No puedo ahondar más en esa premisa pues estaría echando por la borda el fic entero. Espero que lean y les guste. Dejen review.

Como siempre, Saint Seiya y los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi (los que sean de mi autoría serán mencionados). Solamente los utilizo para mi entretenimiento.

 **1\. Nueva vida**

La vida de Saga era sumamente tranquila. Hacía ya varios años que la paz reinaba en la Tierra. Atenea, en su infinita bondad, había permitido a los Santos abandonar el Santuario pues no veía necesario que se quedasen ahí en época de paz. Varios Caballeros de Oro tomaron la decisión de permanecer en sus respectivos templos pues la vida de civiles no les llamaba en lo mínimo la atención; era comprensible, sus cuerpos estaban ya acostumbrados a la rutina de ser guardianes de la diosa de la guerra. Otros más lo vieron como la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar los años perdidos, saliendo del Santuario apenas tuvieron la oportunidad. Obviamente, en esa época y por orden expresa de Atenea, si una guerra estallaba, tendrían que dejar todo lo que estuvieran haciendo para hacer válidos sus votos de devoción y protección para con ella y el resto del mundo.

El Caballero de Géminis había decidido, luego de mucho meditarlo, abandonar el Santuario. Tenía una relación estable con Yuzuriha de Grulla y le apetecía viajar un poco con ella sin la presión de solamente hacerlo porque debía completar una misión. Defteros de Géminis y Marin de Águila habían abandonado también el Santuario y vivían con su familia a las afueras de Esparta luego de una larga temporada en la tierra del Sol Naciente. Era probable que después de un par de años, la monotonía los hiciera volver a todos a Atenas pero la verdad era que no había sucedido; todos ellos, jóvenes guerreros que tuvieron que crecer y madurar a pasos agigantados veían en ese periodo de paz el momento que necesitaban para recuperar parte de sus vidas. Yuzuriha y Saga decidieron que irse a Jamir sería la mejor opción para ambos. No solamente estarían aún en contacto más o menos cercano con el Santuario, si no que podrían viajar, entrenar y otras cosas sin tener que dejar del todo sus títulos.

Saga recordaba bien aquella tarde en la que su hermano, Defteros y él se despidieron justo en la entrada de las Doce Casas. Kanon había tomado la decisión de irse a vivir al Caribe, amaba el mar y se había enamorado de las paradisíacas playas, paisajes y ambiente festivo que los envolvía. Defteros y su esposa se irían una temporada a Japón por petición de él. Le llamaba la atención conocer un poco de la cultura y los orígenes de su mujer, además, moría por volver a Okinawa pues se había enamorado de aquella ciudad que visitaron durante su luna de miel. Por último, Saga iría directo a la Torre de Jamir por su novia para comenzar su viaje por el Tíbet. No se verían en bastante tiempo (aunque con el manejo de dimensiones de los tres geminianos, la posibilidad de pasar más de seis meses sin verse era nula).

-Promete que no vas a desaparecer como siempre –Saga observó a su hermano menor con algo de preocupación. No lo admitiría jamás pero que su hermano se perdiera del radar durante largos periodos de tiempo lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

-Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso –respondió el menor ya enfundado con sandalias, bermudas, gafas de sol y una camisa roja con motivos tropicales –Te haré saber cuándo llegue y después iré avisándote periódicamente cuando lo crea conveniente.

-Ustedes cabrones, tienen que avisarle a su querido maestro si hay algún acontecimiento importante en sus vidas –el moreno los observó de pies a cabeza –Si me entero que pasó algo en sus vidas y no me lo hicieron saber… Me los como –agregó con tono amenazador para luego sonreír bonachonamente enseñando los colmillos.

A raíz de su matrimonio con el caballero femenino de Águila, Defteros se había vuelto un poco más sociable y bromista, aunque no perdía su temperamento irascible. El legendario Santo de Géminis aún guardaba sus dudas acerca del Santuario y, aunque nadie le había discriminado aún, fue de los primeros en tomar la palabra de la diosa Atenea para dejar ese lugar que guardaba recuerdos amargos. Marin, por su parte, había pasado gran parte de sus años "en activo" fuera de Atenas, usualmente en misiones de espionaje pues ella era buena para andar en las sombras. Luego de dar a luz a sus gemelos, Saga siempre se ofrecía a cuidarlos cuando, por azares del destino, tanto el demonio de la isla Kanon como la pelirroja se iban de misión. Por obvias razones nunca se quedaba solo con ellos por petición específica de Marin que recordaba las atrocidades que el griego había hecho cuando su personalidad maligna había surgido. Por supuesto, tampoco Kanon estaba autorizado para ayudar ya que él había sido causante de la debacle de su hermano, por ende, Yuzuriha siempre tenía que estar ahí. Defteros solía darles el beneficio de la duda pero no se atrevía a contradecir las palabras de la ardiente pelirroja que había desposado.

Todas esas aventuras de niñeros sucedieron en el Santuario. La pareja había escogido un mal momento –o uno bueno, dependiendo el cristal con el que se viera– para procrear y contraer nupcias. Estaban en medio de una guerra cruel que ya había cobrado varias vidas, por lo que ambos se habían visto obligados (por orden de Atenea misma) a retirarse del campo de batalla y quedarse en el Templo de Géminis. Afortunadamente para los dos, el resto de los Caballeros Dorados habían logrado acabar con el enemigo. Todo ese incidente levantó sospechas y desató rumores acerca de la razón por la que ambos Santos se habían retirado, especialmente Defteros quien, al lado de Saga y Kanon, habría podido terminar con la guerra en un dos por tres. A Marin tampoco le fue bien. Varios caballeros femeninos y aprendices comenzaron a especular sobre sus razones para quedar embarazada, así como poner en tela de juicio su lealtad, algo totalmente absurdo tomando en cuenta la dedicación que la pelirroja había puesto en ese lugar desde el día uno. Claro, cuando la propia Atenea tuvo que decir a todos la razón por la cual se le ordenó a la pareja mantenerse dentro de las Doce Casas, todo mundo guardó silencio.

Pero entre todas esas cosas, Yuzuriha había notado algo peculiar en Saga. A él nunca pareció disgustarle estar cerca de aprendices adolescentes ni de niños, a diferencia de otros cuántos Santos que apenas veían a un niño, corrían horrorizados al lado contrario (como Afrodita, por ejemplo). Cuando tenía tiempo libre, siempre iba al Coliseo a ver los entrenamientos. No lo hacía con frecuencia ya que su mera presencia lograba desconcentrar a aprendices y maestros, cosa que resultaba totalmente contraproducente pero cuando conseguía mantenerse fuera de su vista, disfrutaba inmensamente viendo a esos jóvenes trabajar tan duro para convertirse en guerreros fuertes y bondadosos que los reemplazarían cuando llegase el momento. En ocasiones, los aprendices más jóvenes que lo veían, se acercaban a él sin temor –contrario a los adolescentes que mantenían su distancia o incluso se escondían de él– algo que a Saga le llenaba de gusto. Pasaba horas conversando con los pequeños y pequeñas, con algún joven que se tragaba el temor, los aconsejaba, les contaba pequeñas anécdotas de sus días como aprendiz, respondía a sus preguntas y, si la ocasión lo ameritaba, entraba con ellos. La Grulla sabía cuándo eso sucedía pues el Géminis solía llegar con una gran sonrisa, de buen humor; se sentía bien consigo mismo y se notaba. Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Aioros y Saga eran los que más en confianza se sentían con niños, tal vez porque encontraban cierta satisfacción en ayudarles. Por lo general, Kanon también se acercaba a ver los entrenamientos pero le fastidiaba que un 90% de las veces, lo confundieran con su hermano mayor.

La rubia no era la única que se había percatado de aquello, también Defteros y obviamente Aioros. El primero no dejaba de imaginar la felicidad de su alumno cuando le dieran la noticia de que sería padre, también se emocionaba al pensar que tendría "nietos" y podría entrenarlos a todos. El arquero, por su parte, sabía la ilusión que le causaría a su mejor amigo el convertirse en papá pero también entendía que tal vez no sería tan fácil. Poco a poco, vio como Saga iba cada vez menos al Coliseo pues ya no resultaba necesario tener a tantos niños por ahí si ahora reinaba la paz. Muchos se quedaron pero varios más ingresaron a hogares adoptivos o incluso se quedaron al cuidado de uno que otro Santo de Plata que prometió hacerse cargo de algún infante. Así que ahora, el gemelo mayor desquitaba todo su afecto en sus "sobrinos", los hijos de Defteros, más en el momento en el que anunciaron que se marcharían a Japón una temporada, Saga tomó la decisión de marcharse a Jamir. Estar en Atenas sin sus sobrinos, el no ver crecer a los otros niños, le dolía y mucho, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad para pasar tiempo a solas con Yuzuriha: olvidaría sus penas y estaría ocupado disfrutando de la compañía de la mujer que amaba.

Entonces, más o menos después de un par de años de paz, al volver del pueblo con los víveres para la semana, recogió también el correo; su corazón dio un salto de alegría con la noticia: Kanon se casaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Kanon**

Durante su estancia en el Santuario submarino de Poseidón, Kanon de Géminis, o más bien de Dragón Marino, hizo buenas amistades. Claro, primero lo odiaban a muerte por atreverse a engañar al dios de los mares, pero después se les pasó el enfado y algunos Generales Marinos empezaron una amistad con Kanon. Si alguien lo buscaba, solamente debía localizar a Io, Baian o Sorrento para encontrarlo. También compartía bastante con Isaac pero el peliverde solía fastidiarse con rapidez y buscaba su soledad, típico Acuario, según el Géminis menor. Al principio salían a la superficie a pasear, pero apenas esos tres cumplieron la mayoría de edad, incluyeron la bebida y también las fiestas, mas nunca con la intención de terminar borrachos con la cabeza metida en el mar. Eran bastante más sanos de lo que parecía y sus salidas eran esporádicas. Hasta que el gemelo menor se fijó en Thetis.

La preciosa rubia siempre estaba sola pues no había chicas en el ejército de Poseidón, sin embargo, esa no era la verdadera razón de su aislamiento. A la Sirena le gustaba disfrutar de su propia compañía y para estar escuchando chistes idiotas, machistas y sin nada de gracia, prefería hundirse en una aparente soledad que no hacía daño a nadie. A pesar de su juventud, se llevaba muy bien con Sorrento y, contra todo pronóstico, también era muy amiga de Krishna. Con éste último solía compartir conversaciones muy largas y profundas.

Kanon se había fijado ya en la preciosa Sirena nórdica pero cuando lo hizo, ella no era mayor de edad y le parecía un poco de mal gusto, además de algo totalmente reprobable, intentar cualquier cosa con una chica tan joven. Sin embargo, apenas la chica cumplió la mayoría de edad, el joven Dragón Marino comenzó a cortejarla de forma muy sutil, algo que tuvo que detener pues su presencia en el Santuario era requerida. Sí, era un General Marino pero la armadura que le correspondía era la de Géminis y tenía que ir a su llamado.

Él creyó que lo mejor sería volver apenas terminara la guerra pero no contaba con que Poseidón enviaría a sus Generales a apoyar a los atenienses. Juntos, los seis Generales Marinos y Thetis, quien pelearía codo a codo con los Santos Femeninos, fueron de gran ayuda para contener al enemigo. Un par de días más tarde, cuando la guerra había terminado y todo volvía a su curso natural, Kanon comenzó nuevamente su reconquista; ésta vez utilizando Atenas como un buen lugar para salir con la muchacha.

Para su buena o mala suerte, éste gesto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Saga ni de Defteros, de hecho, de nadie. Parecía que no existía una sola alma en todo el ejército de Atenea que no creyera que el menor de los Géminis actuales era demasiado solitario para ser "normal" (también se rumoraba que en realidad, él era así de solitario porque estaba enamorado de la novia de su hermano), por lo tanto, la noticia de que estaba saliendo con la única mujer del ejército de Poseidón se extendió como pólvora. Todo llegó a oídos del propio Kanon que no tuvo más remedio que confesarse con su gemelo y su maestro quienes lo felicitaron por su intento de sentar cabeza.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, odiaba que el mundo supiera de su vida personal. Era igual o más reservado que Saga, quien, de no ser porque estaba saliendo con la mujer más hermosa de todas las guerreras al servicio de Atenea (y era complicado ocultar toda esa conexión que tenían), seguramente habría mantenido el secreto. Después de que su relación salió a la luz, la verdad era que no se molestaban en ocultarlo aunque seguían siendo respetuosos y guardaban su distancia en las reuniones con la diosa de la guerra; ante todo, ambos eran fieles a su diosa. Pero ese no era el caso con Kanon. En el fondo del mar, el ejército era bastante más reducido que en el Santuario, así que podía darse el lujo de tener secretos todavía.

Al volver a las profundidades de los siete mares, ya el chisme se había esparcido y todos sabían que, de alguna forma extraña, Thetis y Kanon estaban juntos… o algo así. No había muestras de cariño entre ninguno de los dos en horas de trabajo, ni siquiera cuando tenían un momento libre pero apenas los tritones terminaban sus rondas y los otros Generales se marchaban a sus respectivos aposentos, la pareja era tan cariñosa como cualquier otra. Después vino el permiso de Atenea para que dejaran el Santuario y, como el gran Dragón Marino no tenía ganas de encerrarse en el templo submarino luego de ser liberado del otro, avisó (él nunca pedía permiso, solamente hacía saber a Poseidón que haría algo) al emperador del mar sobre sus planes y se llevó a Thetis con él.

Vivían felices en una casa más o menos grande en la isla de Curazao. Lo pasaban bien, era un lugar tranquilo pero siempre había algo que hacer. Podían bucear, ir de fiesta, nadar, hacer turismo de aventura: no había manera de aburrirse en ese lugar. Y, sobre todo, podían quererse y ser tan melosos como les viniera en gana pues nadie los conocía.

Kanon nunca había pensado en formalizar ninguna relación, aunque tampoco era que hubiese tenido demasiadas. Cuando su hermano lo desterró del Santuario era un adolescente que quería poder y los Santos Femeninos no llamaban para nada su atención y cuando llegó con Poseidón, pues tampoco era su prioridad formalizar nada (y no es que hubieran féminas en la armada del dios), así que la poca experiencia que adquirió fue a través de escapadas a la superficie. Iba de fiesta y esperaba; ventajas de ser tan bien parecido. Por lo menos estuvo con tres chicas hasta que le fue imposible volver a salir porque el deber lo llamaba. Nunca le interesó ninguna chica excepto Thetis, pero al ser tan joven, se convenció de que lo mejor era sacarla de su mente de una vez por todas, por esa razón tuvo aquellas aventuras sin importancia. Lo cierto era que estaba muy enamorado de ella y creía conveniente dejar de tontear, armarse de valor y dar ese gran paso.

Una tarde de verano, pensó que sería buena idea llevarla a bucear y darle ahí la sorpresa. Se escapó de casa mientras ella estaba en un spa. Caminó hasta la playa, en su cabeza no dejaba de aparecer su hermano, ¿qué consejos le habría dado para ese momento tan especial? ¿le habría ayudado a escoger el anillo de compromiso? Suspiró. Eran preguntas estúpidas, era más que obvio que su hermano mayor le habría acompañado en ese día. Tal vez no lo hubiera demostrado pero Kanon sabría que su gemelo estaría orgulloso de él, feliz por esa nueva etapa en su vida. Se sintió mal por no hacerlo partícipe pero las cosas eran así y no podía hacer nada, ya después se enfrentaría no sólo a la furia de Saga, también a la de Defteros. Negó, respiró hondo y puso manos a la obra.

Actuó lo más normal posible, ambos se sumergieron en el mar de impresionante tono azul, tan claro que podían ver variadas especies de peces y algún otro animal marino por ahí también. Siempre lo pasaban de maravilla cuando buceaban. Después de un largo rato sumergidos, salieron a comer algo. En la arena tenían lo de siempre, unas toallas, una sombrilla grande para cubrirlos de los inclementes rayos del Sol, una canasta de mimbre con comida variada y una hielera con las bebidas. Si algo tenía el mayor de los Generales Marinos, era que sabía manejar sus expresiones y cuando deseaba ocultar algo, lo hacía de maravilla. Actuó con normalidad por lo que Thetis no vio venir el momento en el que su apuesto novio se arrodilló frente a ella, sacó el precioso anillo de oro blanco decorado con un diamante bastante grande y le pidió que se casara con él. La rubia ni siquiera dudó en dar el sí y, con lágrimas en los ojos se arrojó a los brazos de su ahora prometido.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar del compromiso y también para planear una boda bonita. No querían gastar demasiado ni pensaban invitar a todos: deseaban una boda sencilla, íntima y llena de amor. Un año y medio después de la pedida, ambos enviaron al final las invitaciones para la boda.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. (Re)Unión.**

Marin fue quien recibió el correo esa tarde pues Defteros estaba nadando en la piscina. Era uno de los pasatiempos que más disfrutaba con sus alumnos, y ahora no perdía oportunidad de darse un chapuzón refrescante por lo menos un par de veces a la semana. La pelirroja revisó todo lo que les habían enviado, en su gran mayoría recibos que debían pagar a la brevedad. Fue dejando las cartas en la mesa hasta que llegó al precioso sobre blanco, bastante más grande de lo habitual, que tenía escrita la dirección de su vivienda a máquina en el reverso además de un "Defteros y familia". Salió al patio trasero.

-¡Deu! –Lo llamó – ¡Oye, cielo! –se acercó al borde la piscina y esperó a que llegara a donde ella estaba. El moreno divisó su silueta mientras buceaba un poco, saliendo a la superficie momentos después con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Te apetece acompañarme? El agua está deliciosa –su voz grave y seductora la invitaba a meterse con él –Seré bueno, lo prometo –sentenció con un guiño.

-Lo haré pero primero hay algo que debes ver.

-¿Y eso qué es?

La pelirroja le mostró el sobre blanco y, cuando Defteros leyó lo ahí escrito, casi salió de la piscina de un brinco, Marin tuvo que dar varios pasos atrás para que no la mojara. El moreno intentó agarrar el sobre pero ella le pidió que se secara para no arruinarlo. El Géminis obedeció, pero no fue hasta que al fin se aseguró de que sus manos no tenían nada de agua que su esposa le dio el sobre.

-¿De quién crees que sea? –Preguntó el Águila mirando sobre el hombro de su esposo que se había tenido que sentar -¿Piensas que ya por fin Saga se animó?

-No lo creo… Aunque no me sorprendería que fuera él. Con lo enamorado que está de Yuzu…

-Venga, ábrelo ya –pidió la mujer de forma bastante emocionada, algo impropio en ella.

Aquellos fueron los segundos más largos de su vida. No tenían idea que abrir un sobre les causaría tanta emoción y miedo al mismo tiempo.

 _La señorita Thetis y el señor Kanon tienen la dicha de invitarlos  
a celebrar con ellos su matrimonio._

Apenas la pareja leyó esas palabras impresas en una elegante letra cursiva, la invitación resbaló de las manos del moreno. El menor de sus alumnos se casaba y ni siquiera sabía que se había comprometido. Dudaba si debía sentirse feliz, molesto, emocionado o de plano desmayarse.

Marin esperó casi conteniendo la respiración. Después de unos segundos sin respuesta, se colocó delante del moreno para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo un infarto. Por lo menos estaba sentado, lo cual le evitaba bastantes problemas.

-Éste cabrón… -masculló cuando al fin logró forzar la vida de vuelta en su cuerpo -¿Qué mierda hice para merecer alumnos tan malagradecidos? –Preguntó enseñando los colmillos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no estás contento? –preguntó la pelirroja enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Lo estoy… Tal vez… La verdad no estoy seguro.

-Entonces mal vamos, cariño. Ninguno de esos dos se molestó cuando nosotros nos casamos…

-Porque fue diferente –interrumpió –yo soy su maestro y deben estar felices.

-Venga ya –Marin lo miró con incredulidad. Suspiró. Sabía que lo decía de puro despecho porque no estuvo en la pedida –hay que llamar a Kanon para felicitarlo y hacer arreglos para el viaje.

A regañadientes, el legendario guardián de Géminis tuvo que hacer lo que su mujer le ordenaba. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que ella tenía razón.

Saga tomó la noticia algo más relajado. Entró a la Torre de Jamir llamando a Yuzuriha. Si bien se sentía un poco dejado de lado, su hermano siempre se había caracterizado por seguir sus instintos. Dejó los víveres en la encimera de la pequeña cocina y subió al tercer piso de su nuevo hogar, sólo pare encontrarse a su novia a medio camino.

-Hermosa, te tengo buenas noticias –Saga sonreía de forma casi imperceptible.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata? –la rubia había notado el brillo intenso en la mirada esmeralda de su novio y ese brillo solamente significaba una cosa: Kanon.

El griego le enseñó el precioso sobre blanco, ya abierto, y la invitación elegante. Al leer lo ahí escrito, Yuzuriha no pudo evitar sonreír también e inevitablemente compartir la felicidad que embargaba a su pareja.

-¿No es genial? –preguntó abrazando a la chica por la cintura y llenando su cuello de besos. Siempre que se ponía así de meloso, era porque estaba de verdad feliz.

-Me alegro mucho por los dos. Y por ti también.

-Voy a llamarle –dijo pero siguió llenándola de besos hasta que ella lo apartó.

El peliazul bajó los escalones a buen paso ante la mirada divertida de la Grulla. Le gustaba verlo así de contento.

Desde ese momento hasta un día antes de la boda, Saga, Kanon y Defteros estuvieron en constante comunicación. Horas y horas de planificar, algunos viajes relámpago a ciertos puntos del mundo para buscar el esmoquin perfecto, las alianzas perfectas. Eran días también en los que los tres Géminis aprovechaban para hablar y compartir como hacían antaño.

Defteros se sentía como un padre orgulloso. Sus dos críos –adoptivos– eran unos hombres hechos y derechos, fuertes, amables y tenían el amor que merecían. Era un precioso sentimiento que ambos juraban no estaba en sus destinos, aún así con mucho esfuerzo, habían logrado no solamente sentirlo hacia ellos mismos –el llamado amor propio– sino que ahora lo compartían con preciosas mujeres. El moreno llegó a quedarse apartado de los gemelos con toda la intención de observarlos desde la lejanía. Notó que su dinámica era orgánica, después de tantos años de vivir en constante rechazo y odio hacia el otro, los dioses habían sido benevolentes y les habían concedido la oportunidad de crecer, sanar y compartir sus vidas en unión fraternal.

Para Saga y Kanon, el tener una figura paternal tan fuerte como lo era Defteros había sido la gran diferencia en sus vidas. Él usaba sus defectos como una armadura, sabía que había nacido bajo la estrella de la desgracia y no lo ocultaba; esa era la raíz de su fuerza interior. Saga lo admiraba totalmente. Su maestro había conquistado sus temores, sus peores pesadillas y, si bien el demonio de la Isla Kanon no lidiaba con un problema de personalidad, sí tenía que combatir contra el rechazo e incluso la discriminación. Pero siempre salía victorioso, fuerte y con más sabiduría. Saga soñaba con ser igual a su maestro.

Por su parte, Kanon disfrutaba pasar tiempo con el viejo Géminis. Su relación era más de compañeros. Si bien lo admiraba, lo pasaban mejor cuando se trataban como viejos amigos. Al principio Saga se molestaba, sin embargo entendió al final que la relación de ellos dos no tenía por qué ser como la que él tenía con su maestro. El Dragón Marino era mucho más relajado, podía doblar un poco las reglas sin sentir remordimiento después y esa era una cualidad que Defteros apreciaba mucho ya que, en ocasiones, le gustaba hacer travesuras. Tal vez era parte de esa infancia que no pudo disfrutar al máximo lo que lo hacía llevarse con Kanon de una forma tan amistosa y tranquila.

El día de la boda llegó al fin. El menor de los Géminis estaba nervioso y, de no ser por las oportunas intervenciones de Saga, seguro habría terminado borracho. La boda se haría en una de las preciosas playas de Curazao, la pequeña isla caribeña donde la pareja residía desde el momento de la declaración de paz. A falta de mujeres en el ejército de Poseidón, entre Marin y Yuzuriha habían ayudado a Thetis a vestirse. La rubia estaba también bastante nerviosa pero lo disimulaba un poco mejor.

Julián, Krishna y Sorrento entraron a la habitación no sin antes llamar. Las guerreras atenienses dejaron a los tres hombres solos con la Sirena.

-Estás preciosa –Sorrento fue incapaz de contenerse y la abrazó fuertemente.

La rubia llevaba el cabello perfectamente peinado de forma que se marcaran sus ondas naturales. El vestido, obviamente blanco, era bastante sencillo: largo hasta casi los pies, sobrios adornos en el pecho y finos tirantes que descansaban en sus hombros. En lugar de un velo, en la cabeza llevaba una corona de flores.

-Ya casi es hora –Julián echó un vistazo a su carísimo reloj para luego arreglar su finísimo traje blanco.

-Estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión –agregó Krishna con total seriedad.

-No. No. Todo está bien. Quiero hacerlo –respondió la Sirena Nórdica respirando hondo un par de veces.

Kanon la esperaba ya en el altar. Estaba solo pues Saga y Defteros entrarían después con las damas de honor de Thetis. Los invitados eran muy pocos. El resto de los Marinos de Poseidón, Aioros, Shura, Yuzuriha y Marin. A pesar de lo mucho que su hermano le insistió en invitar a Atenea y el resto de los Caballeros de Oro, Kanon declinó y dijo que solamente quería a la gente más cercana a él en ese día tan especial. No le apetecía ir de falso invitando a los ochenta y ocho Santos de la Orden y la diosa de la sabiduría sólo para evitar futuras repercusiones. Ante esas palabras, Saga no tuvo nada que refutar; al fin y al cabo era el día de su boda.

Los gemelos de Marin y Defteros, Aleksis y Altair, caminaron hasta el altar echando pétalos de rosa. Los pequeños pelirrojos robaron muchas sonrisas ya que al no estar acostumbrados a caminar en la arena, resbalaron varias veces hasta que lograron su cometido. Después ambos corrieron con alegría hasta donde su madre los esperaba. Aquella escena le arrancó una sonrisa muy tierna a Kanon. Segundos después entraron el hermano y el maestro del novio junto con los dos Generales Marinos que fungirían de damas de honor de Thetis. Empezó la marcha nupcial y los invitados se pusieron de pie.

Del brazo del dios de los mares, entró la despampanante rubia. El corazón de Kanon latía veloz, quería llorar pero tuvo que contenerse, no quería que después de ese día sus compañeros le perdiesen el respeto. Su novia se veía tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento.

-Más te vale tratarla bien –sentenció Julián Solo al llegar frente al novio –si le haces daño, te voy a empalar con mi tridente.

Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír ante la amenaza. Tuvo que contenerse para no echar a reír a carcajadas. Prometió que la trataría bien.

La ceremonia fue sencilla pero estuvo colmada de amor. Era un sentimiento muy fuerte y puro el que había llenado ese pequeño espacio. Dieron el sí ante un precioso atardecer. Y, para terminar, en lugar de lanzar arroz, los invitados hicieron pompas de jabón. Luego, todos juntos compartieron una deliciosa cena en la playa y festejaron hasta el amanecer.

-¿Saga…? –la rubia muviana se acercó a su novio que se encontraba sentado, apartado del bullicio –Amor, ¿estás bien…?

-Mi hermano se casó… -respondió con algo más de tristeza que alegría en la voz.

Yuzuriha se sentó a su lado y el peliazul de inmediato rodeó sus hombros con el brazo. Entendió perfectamente de dónde provenía esa repentina melancolía y la dejó correr.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Matrimonio**

La vida de casados era bastante entretenida. Defteros y Marin llevaban ya poco más de tres años de matrimonio, la edad de sus gemelos. La verdad no era que quisieran tener hijos tan pronto, simplemente fue un error de cálculo además de un momento de mucha calentura. El plan de ambos había sido casarse y luego disfrutar de varios años solos, por lo menos hasta que la pelirroja cumpliese cómo mínimo los veinticinco años antes de iniciar una familia. Pero las cosas no siempre salían como se planeaban y había que hacer de tripas corazón y seguir adelante. Sin embargo, si se les preguntaba, los dos aceptaban que haber concebido a ese par de pequeños "vampiros" (como se les apodaba cariñosamente en el Santuario) era lo mejor que les había sucedido en la vida. Amaban a esos dos pequeños con locura, después de todo, eran producto del amor tan grande que se tenían el uno al otro.

Saga y Kanon habían sido los más emocionados al enterarse no solamente que su maestro tenía una novia, sino que era Marin. Obviamente Saga estaba un poco más receloso debido a su tormentoso pasado con le pelirroja. Esos dos nunca habían tenido una buena relación pero eso no evitaba que el ojiverde se sintiera igualmente feliz por su querido maestro. Y cuando les anunciaron no solamente que estaban embarazados, sino que además de todo contraerían nupcias, los dos jóvenes no cabían en sí mismos de la felicidad.

Y ahora había sido el turno de Kanon de seguir los pasos de su maestro. Antes de volver a casa, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, el moreno le había dado algunos consejos.

-En primer lugar, te casaste con una guerrera –había comenzado –no se te ocurra intentar reprimirla. Podría asesinarte mientras duermes.

-Ah, Thetis sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa –respondió el menor de los gemelos como restándole importancia–es un dulce.

-Calla y haz caso a tu maestro. Yo sé más que tú –interrumpió con voz firme y fuerte –Tú creerás que no, pero si la reprimes, tendrás problemas. Muchos. Y no follarás en meses.

-¡M-maestro! –Las orejas del Dragón Marino se volvieron rojas como carbón ardiente –No diga esas cosas…

-Pues es la verdad… Marin me tiene en celibato y…

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! Ya entendí –intervino lo más rápido que pudo. No le apetecía saber más acerca de la vida sexual de su maestro.

-Habla con ella. Conversen siempre –continuó con seriedad –Es importante que se escuchen y hagan al otro partícipe de su día a día.

-Anotado.

-Y lo más importante de todo –Defteros de pronto se volvió totalmente paternal –Nunca se vayan a la cama enfadados y sin decirse lo mucho que se aman. –La mirada esmeralda del moreno estaba llena de honestidad. Después de todo, si alguien sabía acerca de lo difícil que podía ser la vida en pareja, era él.

-Le agradezco mucho, maestro –Kanon abrazó al moreno con fuerza. Valoraba inmensamente los consejos que le brindaba Defteros y, aunque no podía decirlo, esperaba que el mayor entendiera la razón de aquél contacto.

Después de esas palabras, Defteros, Marin y los gemelos pelirrojos, ya dormidos, se marcharon a casa.

Por otro lado, Saga y Yuzuriha fueron los últimos en marcharse. Terminaron desayunando en la playa con los recién casados. Saga se notaba algo apagado pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas mostrarse tranquilo y hacer sentir a Thetis cómoda y bienvenida en su pequeña familia, que ya de pequeña tenía poco. No había tenido oportunidad de realmente conversar con ella como, por ejemplo, Kanon con Yuzuriha. Esos dos parecían conocerse de toda la vida y platicaban animadamente; para Saga no existía nada más importante que la buena relación entre la mujer que amaba y su único hermano. Intentó no centrarse demasiado en ellos dos y abrirse un poco a Thetis, pues de ahora en adelante sería una constante en su vida, razón suficiente para desear llevarse bien con ella.

-¿Qué te parecen nuestros amigos? –preguntó, tal vez de forma un poco estúpida pero no se le ocurrió nada más.

-Son buenas personas, no había tenido oportunidad de convivir con ninguno –hizo una breve pausa –bueno sí, pero a los que conocía no vinieron.

-¿A quiénes conociste?

-Shaina y algunos Santos de Bronce –respondió Thetis después de hacer memoria -¡Ah! Y un pequeñito con el cabello castaño, casi rojo que se parecía un poco a tu novia, ¿es su hijo?

-Kanon no se lleva bien con ellos… Y Kiki… -esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa –Ese pequeño es de la misma raza que Yuzu pero no es su hijo –guardó silencio un momento.

-Seguro los hijos de ustedes dos serán preciosos –comentó Thetis con total sinceridad. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en las facciones del hombre.

-¿Y ustedes piensan tener hijos? –Preguntó para evadir el tema –Espero que sí.

-Pues sí, aunque no todavía –posó una mano con delicadeza en el antebrazo de su ahora esposo que ya estaba atento a su conversación –Nos gustaría disfrutar un poco de nuestro tiempo juntos.

-Es lo mejor que pueden hacer, seguro ya el maestro Defteros les habló al respecto.

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es –intervino Kanon –no quiere que comentamos sus "errores".

Yuzuriha observó en silencio las reacciones de su novio. Fue inevitable para ella notar cómo iba abstrayéndose cada vez más en sus pensamientos.

Saga no podía evitar ni controlar la cascada de imágenes, palabras y situaciones que se arremolinaban dentro de su cabeza. Estaba feliz, muy feliz por su hermano y esa nueva etapa en su vida, sin embargo, el dolor e incluso la envidia estaban ahí dentro como un manto negro y denso que nublaba su juicio. Pudo sentir, en cuestión de segundos, todos esos pensamientos peligrosos amenazando con tomar el control de sus acciones. Eso sí sería un problema grave. Esa cruenta batalla que se libraba en su interior pasó casi desapercibida por sus acompañantes. Si algo tenía Saga era esa forma de mantener un rostro inexpresivo a pesar de todo, pero cuando se le conocía medianamente bien, ese era el principal indicador de que algo estaba mal y había que sacarlo de su interior lo más pronto posible. El mayor comenzó a sentirse sofocado, el velo negro de su mente lo cubría a paso veloz.

Kanon notó de pronto un sentimiento sobrecogedor en todo el cuerpo cuando el silencio de su gemelo comenzó. Frente a él, Saga parecía escuchar atentamente la conversación, mas el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida lo delataron. Él no había estado presente cuando la "transformación" de su gemelo comenzó. Encerrado en Cabo Sunión, envuelto en su propia ambición, Kanon sabía de sobra que con sus palabras logró despertar la maldad que vivía en el corazón de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, dejó de centrarse en su hermano mayor para enfocarse en su propia supervivencia. Estar encerrado en esa prisión requería toda su concentración y energía para evitar morir ahogado, razón por la cual el lazo que le unía a su gemelo quedó silenciado en pos de su propia vida. De alguna forma aquello fue bueno, pues el menor de los Géminis no había notado el cambio tan drástico en las acciones de Géminis. No había sentido la oscuridad llenar cada célula de su cuerpo y enterrar en lo más profundo de su cuerpo la bondad, la alegría, el orgullo que le había caracterizado durante toda su vida. Tampoco había sido partícipe de las noches en vela y mucho menos las pesadillas que inquietaban a Saga cuando lograba conciliar el sueño. Pero en ese momento, en ese día tan especial en su vida, pudo ver cómo su querido hermano iba desapareciendo ante sus propios ojos. Era una escena aterradora para él, no solamente por lo que estaba presenciando, también por la angustia que le embargaba; por primera vez en años fue capaz de sentir en carne propia lo fuerte que era la conexión entre ellos.

Los cálidos labios de Yuzuriha se posaron en su mejilla, viajando después con discreción a su oreja para susurrar un muy cariñoso _quédate conmigo, céntrate en mí_ que lo devolvió a la tierra de un golpe.

Aquellas palabras, el contacto suave lleno de cariño, empujaron con la fuerza de un huracán la oscuridad en su mente. Sus orbes esmeraldas viajaron de Thetis a Kanon que lo miraba con preocupación. Avergonzado, apartó la mirada y bajó discretamente la cabeza a señal de disculpa. Yuzuriha asió el antebrazo de su novio con firmeza y sonrió cálidamente. A Saga le tomó un par de minutos recuperarse pero una vez hecho, la conversación continuó de forma bastante amena.

Después de platicar otro poco, ambas parejas se despidieron. Los gemelos compartieron un abrazo fuerte y largo. No eran mucho de demostrar su afecto en público y tampoco lo hacían de forma física, sin embargo, ese día ambos se sintieron con ganas de hacerlo. En parte era una forma de Kanon de recordarle que, sin importar lo que hubiese ocurrido en el pasado, él estaría siempre a su lado. Para Saga el abrazo era una manera de sentirse seguro y de nuevo en control de sus pensamientos y acciones. Las dos mujeres se despidieron también aunque sin tanto afecto. Luego de esa despedida, llegó el momento de los recién casados para comenzar oficialmente su vida en pareja.

Como bien había advertido Defteros desde un principio, la vida de casados parecía ser bastante interesante, divertida, entretenida aunque difícil por momentos. La gran ventaja de Kanon y Thetis era que compartieron casa durante bastante tiempo, razón por la cual, sus problemas de convivencia eran realmente pocos. No obstante, por algún motivo que no llegaban a comprender, su primera noche juntos como marido y mujer no fue como las que regularmente compartían casi a diario. Se sentían diferentes más no de una mala manera. La sensación de formar una familia, de vivir al máximo cada día era muy fuerte. El lado protector de Kanon se activó en automático. Jamás fue tan tierno como en ese instante, la llenó de besos y caricias dulces, le repitió mil veces cuánto la amaba. Ahora nada importaba excepto disfrutar de su luna de miel, cuidar de Thetis, hacerla feliz. Después de todo, sólo los dioses sabían cuánto les duraría ese periodo de paz y prosperidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Saga y Yuzuriha**

Jamir era, por regla general, un lugar muy tranquilo. El aire que se respiraba ahí era muy ligero, el ambiente invitaba a meditar, relajarse y estar en paz consigo mismo. Yuzuriha solía meditar por lo menos una vez al día aunque la hora variaba. A veces era por la mañana, otras antes de cocinar, otras más justo antes de dormir; todo dependía de su humor.

A Saga no le gustaba mucho. Al principio era porque le parecía una total y completa pérdida de tiempo, pero después de intentarlo, se dio cuenta que era más bien complicado para él llegar a ese punto de relajación en la que se podía estar en contacto con uno mismo de forma completa. Yuzuriha lo guiaba cuanto le era posible hasta que decidieron entre los dos que lo mejor sería que solamente intentara relajarse y estar en paz consigo mismo. La realidad era que –y se trataba de un secreto que no se atrevía a compartir con ella– no quería llegar más allá por miedo a que sus demonios internos tomasen esa oportunidad para salir a la luz y hacer daño a quienes quería.

Después de la boda, ninguno de los dos tocó el tema de lo que había sucedido. Él no se sentía listo y ella no iba a presionarlo. La carga que Saga llevaba sobre sus hombros era mucho más grande de lo que podía imaginar. Lo único que realmente podía hacer era apoyarlo y darle cuanto espacio necesitase.

A pesar de la frustración que podía llegar a invadirla de vez en cuando y de lo mucho que deseaba hablar con alguien al respecto, lo mejor que podía hacer era utilizar otros métodos como, por ejemplo, escribir. No se atrevía a buscar a Defteros más que nada porque el demonio de la Isla Kanon era capaz de arrojar a Saga al magma para hacerlo entrar en razón. Si bien el moreno cuidaba mucho a sus alumnos, podía ser un tanto brusco al momento de lidiar con situaciones que requerían un poco más de tacto. Era posible que eso se debiese al mismo entrenamiento y carácter fuerte que desarrolló para no mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad.

-Saga… –la rubia se acercó a su novio que se encontraba sentado en silencio en el borde de la montaña.

-¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-Sólo quería saber cómo te sentías hoy…

-Estoy de maravilla –mintió y esbozó una sonrisa para hacer sus palabras algo más creíbles.

-¿Por qué te niegas esa felicidad…? –Soltó al fin la Grulla aunque sabía que la pregunta no sería respondida por el peliazul.

Saga respiró hondo y volvió la vista al acantilado. Los brazos de su novia le rodearon el cuello. El silencio se coló entre sus cuerpos.

La relación entre ellos, al contrario de lo que muchos creían, no era color de rosa. Fue difícil, extremadamente complicado para ambos el llegar al punto en el que se encontraban en ese instante. Saga no quería una relación en lo absoluto. Siempre había sido una persona solitaria y le gustaba eso. Era su rutina, su zona de confort. Durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, se había entregado enteramente a su entrenamiento pero cuando sus demonios se hicieron cargo y comenzó su Patriarcado, su vida era de total libertinaje. Alcohol, estupefacientes, mujeres por montón. No tenía compromiso con nadie, lo pasaba bien y, sobre todo, no existía ni una sola persona en el Santuario con las agallas suficientes para contradecirlo. Cuando volvió a la "normalidad", regresó a esa vida de ermitaño que llevaba antes. Pasaba sus días con Defteros, después con su hermano cuando éste se aparecía por el Santuario y entrenaba.

La Grulla era bastante apartada de todos. Solamente se llevaba medianamente bien con Aioros y en ocasiones con Defteros. Su alejamiento no era porque el resto de la orden le cayera mal, solamente pasaba demasiado tiempo en Jamir y no convivía con casi nadie. Le daba mucha pereza entablar amistades. Luego de romper su compromiso, se dedicó más que nada a ella misma, a entrenar cuerpo y mente. Las pocas veces que habló con Saga se debió a que se encontraba con él en los entrenamientos o él llegaba cuando conversaba con Defteros. Nunca se trataron mal, su relación siempre fue bastante cordial pero nada más.

A ojos ajenos eran como el agua y el aceite, polos completamente opuestos, aunque en realidad eran bastante similares. Los encuentros, al principio esporádicos, se volvieron más y más frecuentes con el paso de las semanas. Ambos comenzaron a sentirse en confianza en compañía del otro hasta que ya ni Aioros ni Defteros debían estabar presentes para que Saga y Yuzuriha pudieran conversar. Lo compartían todo.

Saga decidió dar el paso varios meses después –con un poco de ayuda de su maestro, claro está– y comenzó una relación con Yuzuriha. Todo iba viendo en popa, pero esas voces en su cabeza le advertían que estaba yendo a un callejón sin salida. Gritaba, se oponían a un acercamiento más profundo con la rubia, le llenaban la mente de ideas estúpidas como que ella no lo querría si sabía de su pasado, de su "problema", que ella no lo amaba realmente. El Géminis había resistido cuánto le fue posible hasta que, al final, las voces pudieron más y cedió. Rompió con ella. La empujó fuera de su vida y se cerró totalmente. Yuzuriha lo estaba pasando mal, no entendía por qué un momento antes le había jurado amor eterno y ahora no había forma de acercarse a él. Era frío como un _iceberg_ , Camus parecía un copo de nieve a su lado.

Lo que nadie excepto él sabía, era que todo aquello le dolía también. La quería de verdad, la amaba en serio, pero creía firmemente que alejarla era lo mejor para ambos. Estaba convencido que ella terminaría dejándolo, que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, que no podía darle lo que Yuzuriha eventualmente exigiría, que era ella quien terminaría dándose cuenta de que no lo amaba. Antes de ser rechazado, prefería ser rechazarla él. Pasaron meses, casi un año de silencio y no fue sino hasta que Defteros le sacó la verdad (a base de un entrenamiento que destruyó medio Coliseo), que el Géminis se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error grave. Esa misma tarde fue a ver a Yuzuriha y se reconciliaron. Pero las voces seguían ahí, mermando su estabilidad mental a cada paso que daba.

Entonces llegaron los niños, esa nueva generación de aprendices que estaban llenos de vida, energía y alegría a pesar del horrible destino que tenían enfrente. Esos pequeños guerreros y guerreras inyectaban a Saga vitalidad, pero sobre todas las cosas, callaban las voces en su cabeza.

-Estás de buen humor –advirtió Yuzuriha en una ocasión cuando su novio llegó a Géminis con un semblante diferente -¿Pasó algo interesante?

-Llegaron aprendices nuevos al Santuario –respondió con un dejo de emoción en la voz –Si se esfuerzan, seguro varios de ellos serán los nuevos Dorados.

-Esos jóvenes deben ser realmente talentosos –la rubia no parecía entender bien de dónde venía el buen humor de su novio.

-Son niños –corrigió Saga –y entiendo lo mal que suena, pero esos pequeñitos son muy fuertes.

-¿Te hace feliz que sus vidas puedan acabar a tan corta edad…? –Yuzuriha tuvo que preguntar. Le parecía imposible que alguien como su pareja se alegrara por algo así.

-No. No, para nada –se quedó en silencio un segundo, debía pensar bien sus próximas palabras –Esos pequeños están llenos de vida, de verdad evitaría que siguieran éste camino a toda costa. Es sólo que verlos… Hay esperanza en ellos.

-Creo que no te entiendo bien –confesó con algo de vergüenza.

-Es bueno tener niños cerca… Nos recuerdan que la vida está llena de sorpresas, de milagros…

-Saga, ¿tú quieres...?

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por un suave beso que Yuzuriha dejó en su mejilla. Estaba anocheciendo, la temperatura había bajado drásticamente. Esa era una de las pocas desventajas de vivir en ese lugar. Con voz suave, la muviana le sugirió volver a la Torre y comer algo. El griego dudó un momento. No estaba con muchas ganas de encerrarse pero tampoco quería dejar a su novia sola. No respondió a la sugerencia, sin embargo se puso de pie, tomó su mano y la guio dentro de la Torre.

Cenaron en silencio algo sencillo pero calentito que preparó la rubia. Bebieron té. Sus comidas eran bastante animadas, incluso cuando estaban enfadados no dejaban que esos silencios profundos les embargaran, no obstante esa vez era diferente. Yuzuriha estaba preocupada, lo observaba, buscaba hablar cada vez que notaba a su novio fruncir el ceño, morderse el labio o apretar los puños, mas siempre decidía que era mejor callar. La frustración le invadía despacio el cuerpo.

Mientras ella lavaba los platos sucios, él guardó las sobras en la nevera y dejó impecable la estufa. Sin mediar palabra, ambos subieron a la habitación que compartían.

-Saga… -comenzó la Grulla dispuesta a hablar abiertamente del tema sin esperar que el dedo índice del griego se posara con delicadeza en sus labios. Los cálidos orbes del mayor se clavaron en la mirada heterocromática de la mujer. La besó largamente en los labios. El asunto quedó en el olvido, al menos por esa noche.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Defteros y Marin**

El señor y la señora Géminis del Mar, como les apodaban con cariño Defteros y Saga, estaban de viaje de luna de miel. Solían enviarles postales cada vez que llegaban a un lugar nuevo. Hacía ya un mes que habían contraído nupcias y era también el tiempo que llevaban de viaje. Ese día, para sorpresa de Defteros, lo que recibieron fue una preciosa fotografía de la pareja: abrazados, las frentes juntas, mirándose con infinito amor y un impresionante cielo azul de fondo que parecía no tener fin.

El moreno sonrió. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar una de las fotos de su boda con Marin. La había tomado Kanon y era una pose muy similar a la que tenía la nueva pareja. No pudo evitar recordar ese día tan especial en su vida. A diferencia de su alumno, Defteros no compartió esa dicha con su hermano gemelo. Su relación estaba dañada al punto de ser ya irreparable. Era triste, después de todo, era su único hermano, pero lo mejor que podía pasarle a ambos era mantener su distancia. Habían descubierto que se llevaban mejor a lo lejos y les funcionaba, por lo tanto, no existía ninguna necesidad de cambiar la dinámica.

Contrario a lo que se podía creer, Defteros tenía experiencia nula en cuánto a mujeres se trataba. Era bien parecido y esa piel exótica, tostada por el sol griego llamaba la atención de más de una. Sin embargo, sus colmillos, su estatura y su complexión causaban más miedo que ganas de acercarse a él. No había sido bendecido con la labia de su hermano ni de sus discípulos, era bastante brusco al hablar y actuar. Y si a todo eso se le sumaba el hecho de que había sido forzado a utilizar un bozal como si se tratase de un animal salvaje, además de pasar casi toda su vida oculto en las sombras, el resultado era que ninguna mujer se le acercaba.

-¿Por qué tan serio, maestro? –Kanon se sentó a su lado. Miraba a varios aprendices y Santos de Plata entrenar.

-Son todos un montón de inútiles debiluchos –refunfuñó –ahora entiendo por qué batallan tanto para acabar con los enemigos durante las guerras.

-No todos somos tan malos –agregó el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros –Además, ellos no son Santos de Oro como nosotros.

-Pues con mayor razón me dan vergüenza. Si ese es el nivel de los Santos de otros rangos… -Suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano. Bostezó.

-Maestro, de verdad no todos somos así de débiles –intentó convencer a su maestro.

-Una vergüenza –repitió.

El moreno miraba distraídamente, realmente ya no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía. Al menos no hasta que unos cabellos rojos atrajeron sus ojos como polillas a la luz. Casi se levantó de su lugar cuando la vio llegar y después comenzar su entrenamiento. Era bastante ágil, su oponente lo era también pero ella parecía tener algo más de visión y se adelantaba a los movimientos de la otra persona.

-¿Maestro…? –Kanon siguió los movimientos de Defteros con atención y diversión. Parecía un gato tratando de atrapar una luz láser.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó más como una demanda que como simple curiosidad.

-Oh… -el menor de los Géminis sonrió con algo de diversión –Es una amazona.

-Ya lo sé, cabrón –Defteros enseñó los colmillos y gruñó por lo bajo.

-Se llama Marin –respondió de inmediato ante aquella actitud amenazante; quería bromear un rato pero no a costa de su propia cabeza.

-Marin… -repitió el nombre en voz muy baja, sólo para él.

Defteros de Gémins, el temible demonio de la Isla Kanon había quedado prendado de la bella pelirroja, aún sin haber visto su rostro. A partir de ese día hizo todo lo que pudo para acercarse a ella. El que hubiese pasado tantos años de su vida escondido ayudó un poco a su cometido aunque realmente no había hecho ningún progreso importante. Eso sí, había descubierto que casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba sola vagando por los alrededores del Santuario o arriba de tejados y columnas montando guardia. Le resultaba fascinante y también un poco triste ver a una mujer tan dedicada a la orden.

-Lleva ya un buen par de meses acechándola como un acosador –comentó Kanon rascándose la oreja con el meñique.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que pare? –Reprendió Saga a su hermano –Si se entera que te estás riendo de él, te va a comer.

-¿Tú crees? –el menor de los Géminis no había reparado en ese pequeño detalle. Su maestro se enfadaba con facilidad y era probable que se lo comiera.

Luego de una súplica discreta por parte del menor, Saga accedió a ayudarle y, entre los dos, hablaron con Defteros. Le sugirieron que sería una mejor idea que se acercara a la pelirroja poco a poco. No la conocían mucho, sin embargo por sus interacciones con los hermanos Leo y Sagitario, lo mejor era ir despacio. El moreno asintió. Estaba animado y seguiría los consejos de sus jóvenes alumnos que, obviamente a sus ojos, eran expertos en el tema de las mujeres.

El plan no salió nada bien. Era discreto para acercarse, podía volverse realmente una sombra pero ya cuando se trataba de hablar, era muy bruto. Llegó con Marin una tarde y simplemente le dijo que le gustaba. Cuando ella lo miró con extrañeza tras la máscara para luego hacerle saber que se iría a una misión y tenía que prepararse –una clara señal que otro hubiera tomado como que no era bienvenido– el moreno, en su total ingenuidad, se ofreció a acompañarla e incluso ayudarle a empacar. No se le despegó a la mujer en todo el día a pesar de que ella le dijo de varias formas diferentes que estaba ocupada y necesitaba su espacio. Al final, resignada, dejó que el moreno la acompañara a las afueras del Santuario, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la lejanía.

Defteros no falló ni un solo día en comunicarse con ella. Por su parte, Marin, acostumbrada a su soledad, se sentía un poco fuera de control con una persona como él pero también estaba extrañamente cómoda y lo echaba de menos. No sabía qué era pero estaba segura que su vida había cambiado, no había vuelta atrás. Cuando volvió a Grecia se descubrieron el uno al otro pasando más y más tiempo juntos, abriendo el corazón, confesando historias que no se habían atrevido a contar nunca antes.

Así pues, durante más o menos un año, tanto el demonio como el águila mantuvieron una relación sentimental un tanto tormentosa. Para ambos era su primera experiencia amorosa y no sabían bien qué hacer. Marin nunca había dejado que nadie mirase su rostro, ni siquiera las otras guerreras que vivían con ella en la aldea, pero cuando su camino se cruzó con el de Defteros, no tuvo ninguna duda de que si alguien debía mirar su rostro, definitivamente sería él. Así que una tarde de otoño, mientras conversaba con el Géminis legendario, una cosa llevó a la otra y besó los fríos labios de su máscara. La pelirroja entonces le pidió al mayor que la besara de verdad, así que, de forma totalmente respetuosa, el hombre removió la máscara lo suficiente para presionar sus cálidos labios en los de la mujer.

Todo era muy bonito al principio, mucha miel, verse a escondidas, tomarse de la mano como un par de adolescentes, incluso llegaron a la intimidad física, algo totalmente nuevo para los dos guerreros. Pero de pronto la dinámica cambió. Ella estaba siempre a la defensiva y él buscaba, de alguna forma, el amor y el cariño que le fueron negados durante su infancia. Así que mientras uno intentaba acercarse, la otra corría, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no creía ser buena para él. Marin juraba que Defteros necesitaba de una mujer que pudiera amarlo y cuidar de él de la mejor manera posible, algo que según ella era incapaz de hacer. Al final, la pelirroja prefirió cortar por lo sano y terminó la relación con él.

Obviamente los dioses fueron benevolentes y, después de mucho estira y afloja –y algo de ayuda de Afrodita de Piscis– ahora los dos no solamente estaban casados, también eran padres de unos preciosos gemelos pelirrojos con colmillos como los de su padre. Por supuesto no era el escenario ideal. No solamente no habían disfrutado del todo su noviazgo, sino que, cuando reanudaron la relación, no pasaron más que un par de meses y Marin quedó encinta y, además de eso, Kairos había vuelto para arruinarle la vida a Defteros. Todo aquello resultó en un total de solamente escasos nueve o diez meses juntos.

A pesar de todos esos obstáculos, la pareja se sobrepuso y eran la primera familia hecha y derecha en el Santuario, y más importante aún, contaban con la bendición de Atenea. Para ambos Santos atenienses, haber formado una familia podía ser considerado un milagro. Defteros jamás había imaginado que sería tan afortunado de tener algo que le fue arrebatado a tan corta edad. Por su parte, Marin era un Santo femenino, la más fuerte y con la responsabilidad de liderar a los Santos de Plata, trabajo que decidió rechazar pues le gustaba ir de misión; eso de vivir todo el tiempo encerrada en el Santuario no iba con ella. Era fiel a su armadura de Águila y no podía permitir que le cortasen las alas. Ella conocía a la perfección sus deberes por lo que se había hecho ya a la idea de que no habría para ella más familia que Seiya… Hasta que llegó Defteros.

-¿Por qué estás tan sonriente? –Preguntó Marin besando su mejilla -¿Estás pensando en hacer travesuras? –Defteros entonces giró un poco el cuerpo, sujetó su cintura con ambas manos y la sentó en su regazo. La pelirroja sonrió con picardía.

-Sólo recordaba cómo nos conocimos. Lo enamorado que me dejaste desde la primera vez que te vi –la mujer lo miró a los ojos –Lo enamorado que me tienes todavía –enseñó los colmillos y besó su frente con ternura.

-No ha sido un camino fácil –aseguró –pero lo he disfrutado mucho –Defteros sonrió aún más. El corazón, el alma se le llenó de alegría al escuchar la dulce voz de su mujer pronunciando esas palabras. Ella no era muy expresiva ni mucho menos romántica, así que apreciaba cuando lo era.

El moreno se levantó de la silla aun sujetando a su esposa por la cintura. Marin entendió lo que pretendía así que se abrazó a él con las piernas y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos. Se fundieron en un beso largo y profundo mientras Defteros la llevaba a la habitación conyugal. Cerró la puerta tras ellos ayudándose con el pie.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Gemelos.**

Algunos meses después de la boda, Saga y Yuzuriha fueron invitados a pasar un día con Defteros y su familia. La propuesta había llegado justo en el mejor momento pues la pareja no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Saga había estado decaído, cada vez más silencioso, abstraído totalmente en sus pensamientos, dormía muy poco y cuando lo hacía estaba inquieto. La grulla lo había intentado casi todo para ayudarle a relajarse, a abrirse con ella pero nada parecía funcionar.

Al llegar a la casa que compartían Defteros y Marin (luego de un viaje muy silencioso), lo primero que vieron fue a Aleksis y Altair, hijos de los anfritriones, correr a los brazos del "tío Saga". Se abrazaron a las largas piernas del recién llegado y gritaron de emoción porque al fin lo veían. Esos dos pequeños pelirrojos compartían una relación muy especial con él.

Cuando Marin anunció a los dos alumnos, de su en aquél entonces prometido, que estaba embarazada, Saga se llenó de ilusión. A pesar de su mala relación con el Santo femenino de Plata, dedicó muchos días de su vida a cuidarla cuando Defteros estaba de misión o lidiando con alguna de las fechorías de Kairos. Saga siempre llegaba a Géminis con pequeños presentes para la amazona pelirroja, chocolates, helado, dulces de todo tipo, frutas; cualquier cosa que a ella se le antojara él la conseguía. En varias ocasiones ayudó a su maestro con los antojos de su mujer para que no llegase a verla con las manos vacías. Al joven Géminis no le pesaba en lo absoluto hacer todas esas cosas por ellos dos.

A los seis meses de embarazo, el demonio de la isla Kanon y el águila se acercaron a Kanon, Saga y Yuzuriha para hacerles saber que esperaban gemelos y que apreciarían su ayuda para nombrarlos. Varios pares de nombres entraron en la lluvia de ideas, yendo desde los tradicionales griegos y japoneses hasta los más modernos e incluso inventados por los guerreros ahí reunidos. Después de mucho pensar, Defteros escogió el nombre de Aleksis pues era el personaje que más le gustaba de una de sus películas favoritas. Sin embargo, el nombre para el otro bebé aún no estaba definido.

-Altair –dijo Saga de pronto. Los cuatro guerreros lo miraron esperando a que continuara pero nada sucedió. Parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Tardó bastante más de lo que hubiera querido –Creo que sería un buen nombre. Así cada pequeño tendría algo de cada uno de sus padres.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Defteros.

-Aleksis es un nombre que a usted le gusta, maestro. Es el nombre que escogió para uno de esos pequeños. Altair es el nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Águila…

-Creo que el nombre es perfecto –intervino Marin –Muchas gracias.

Después la pareja anunció que querían que los tres guerreros fuesen padrinos de los críos. Aquello fue el mejor regalo que Defteros pudo hacerle a Saga sin saberlo.

El griego levantó a los pequeños sin mucho esfuerzo y los abrazó con cariño. Yuzuriha observó la luz volver a los ojos de su novio. No era que los gemelos no quisieran a la rubia, les encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero cuando su "tío" estaba cerca, no existía nadie más para ellos, excepto tal vez su madre.

Saga saludó a Defteros y a Marin pero de inmediato los niños pelirrojos volvieron a exigir la atención del ojiverde, especialmente Aleksis. La relación entre ellos era particular. No sabían si era porque ambos eran los mayores o porque parecían tener personalidades similares pero casi desde que era un recién nacido, ambos primogénitos conectaron. Saga había intentado explicar en varias ocasiones ese sentimiento, sin embargo había fallado una y otra vez. Aun así, a pesar de la evidente conexión que compartían, Géminis intentaba prestar igual atención a ambos pequeños pues no quería que ninguno se sintiera desplazado ni menos importante que el otro.

En el comedor, Defteros, Marin y Yuzuriha conversaban sobre cosas irrelevantes pero ambos notaron cómo los ojos de la rubia viajaban periódicamente al salón donde Saga convivía con los gemelos. Percibían que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos pero ninguno era capaz de decir qué era.

-¿Han sabido algo de Kanon? –preguntó el moreno para aliviar un poco la tensión.

-La verdad es que no. Lo último que supimos era que seguía de luna de miel y no tenía fecha de retorno –hizo un mohín bastante discreto –No me sorprendería si tardan un año o más en volver.

-¿Y Saga cómo lo está tomando?

-No muy bien que digamos –bajó la voz lo más que pudo –Me preocupa que su… lado malvado aparezca de nuevo…

La grulla parecía agobiada de verdad y eso ya era decir mucho. Usualmente ella se mostraba tranquila, seria, incluso inexpresiva en ocasiones. Le gustaba observar a la gente a su alrededor. Era muy callada, reservada con sus palabras y sentimientos, por esa misma razón su actitud de ese instante era solamente una prueba fehaciente de la frustración y el temor que le embargaban. A pesar de que le había pedido en varias ocasiones a Saga hablar con Defteros, se negó rotundamente argumentando que estaba bien y que lo ocurrido en la boda había sido algo sin importancia. No obstante, Yuzuriha había notado que ahora su novio no solamente estaba más callado sino que no se acercaba a ella y cuando lo hacía notaba cierto dejo de desprecio en su voz.

Durante todos esos años de relación, solamente una vez Saga había sido "poseído" por su lado maligno. En esa ocasión había intentado conquistar nuevamente el Santuario. Recorrió las Doce Casas dejando fuera de combate a todo aquél que se pusiera en su camino hasta llegar a Piscis, en dónde Defteros y Yuzuriha le esperaban. La batalla fue cruel. El Santo de Géminis actual se había centrado en destruir a su maestro, pero en un momento crucial, la presencia de la grulla le había hecho volver en sí por un momento. La muviana sintió un indescriptible dolor al ver a su novio en aquella situación, arrodillado, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, el cuerpo tenso. Debido a sus habilidades pudo percibir mejor que nadie la angustia y la batalla sin cuartel que se libraba en el interior de la persona que amaba. Defteros había aprovechado el momento para dejar a su alumno fuera de combate y, con la ayuda de Atenea, habían sellado nuevamente esa parte maligna de Saga. El caballero estaba tan arrepentido de sus acciones, de haber herido a su novia, a sus compañeros y de haber intentado acabar nuevamente con su diosa, que se marchó por una larga temporada. Ahora, varios años después, Yuzuriha volvía a sentir esa parte oscura que habitaba dentro de Saga buscando volver a salir.

En la comida, Saga realmente estaba centrado en ayudar a sus sobrinos a comer y a explicarles, de forma muy sencilla, por qué era bueno que comieran todos sus vegetales. Al principio intentó que comieran usando los cubiertos pero Marin le comentó que era mejor dejarlos comer con las manos pues era bueno para su desarrollo. Lo que sí hizo fue mantener sus caritas lo más limpias posibles pues él era así, muy pulcro. Yuzuriha comió en silencio y felicitó a Defteros por los deliciosos alimentos. Para ocupar su tiempo en algo más que solamente entrenar, el moreno había decidido –con mucho apoyo de Marin– estudiar un curso de cocina y, aprovechando que su mujer no lograba preparar nada comestible, se lucía con platillos exóticos y experimentos que terminaban en un orgasmo culinario para todos. Pasaron el resto del día conversando hasta la hora de la cena que era cuando la reunión comenzaba de verdad. Los gemelos se fueron a la cama temprano y las parejas compartieron una cena exquisita.

-¿Y a ti qué mierda te pasa? –Defteros preguntó sin rodeos a su alumno al notarlo distante.

-¿Eh? Nada…

-¿Seguro? Has estado como un puto zombi todo el jodido día.

-No es nada, maestro. Solamente he tenido unas noches complicadas. Es todo –respondió como restando importancia a lo que pasaba –En nada estaré bien.

Terminaron de comer pero, en lugar de ir al salón con las chicas, Defteros y Saga salieron al jardín. El moreno no quería quedarse con las ganas de saber la verdad. Se sentía en parte con la responsabilidad de cuidar a Yuzuriha pero también de escuchar a quien había sido como un hijo para él.

Saga sacó de su bolsillo una cigarrera metálica, la abrió, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso entre los labios. Defteros se lo quitó de inmediato y lo tiró al suelo con molestia.

-¿Qué mierda te crees que haces?

-Fumar… -respondió como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa? Sabes que fumar es asqueroso y te jode los pulmones –el moreno enseñó los colmillos. Estaba enfadado, asqueado y también decepcionado -¿Acaso no piensas...?

-¿Pensar qué? –Replicó con fastidio -¿Cuidarme para tener una larga vida con mis hijos? –Los orbes verdes del menor centellearon con tristeza -¿Eso iba a decir? –La repentina respuesta del hombre tomó por sorpresa a Defteros que se limitó a mirarlo en silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? –El tono de voz de Defteros cambió drásticamente. Era paternal, comprensivo. Su preocupación había aumentado en escasos veinte segundos –Iba a decir que pensaras en mis hijos. Estar sano para que puedas estar en sus vidas lo más posible… -La mirada del moreno bajó a las manos de Saga que ahora eran puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos eran casi blancos y sus brazos temblaban ligeramente.

-Mi hermano y su esposa están esperando su primer hijo –comentó de pronto.

-¿Y te molesta?

-Para nada. Estoy feliz por ellos –sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Pues no lo pareces.

Saga miró al cielo estrellado. Lo sabía. Su actitud no era la de alguien feliz por convertirse en tío, pero la lucha que se libraba en su interior era tan fiera que comenzaba a hacer mella en su vida diaria, en su relación y en él mismo. Pero había tomado una decisión hacía tiempo y debía honrar la promesa que se había hecho.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Saga**

Como siempre, las cosas no salían como se planeaban y la sorpresa de un bebé fue definitivamente algo que no se esperaban. No sabían cómo anunciarlo a sus allegados aunque estaban seguros de que recibirían la noticia con el mismo gusto que ellos.

A Saga de Géminis le estaba costando asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida. Tenía días buenos, días regulares, días malos y días en los que parecía existir solamente. Éstos últimos eran los que más preocupación causaban en Yuzuriha pues esa era la señal principal de que el lado maligno de Saga estaba por resurgir. Recordaba vívidamente sus ojos inyectados de sangre, el cabello blanco, la voz grave y amenazante, además de esa risa llena de maldad que a veces la acosaba en sueños.

Yuzuriha no estaba presente cuando Saga recibió una nueva postal de Kanon y Thetis. Era un paisaje de algún lugar de América del Sur y, al reverso, rezaban las palabras "Felicidades, tío" y lo que parecía ser un biberón pero obviamente estaba muy mal dibujado. Saga supo de inmediato que había sido obra de su hermano. Trató de ignorar lo escrito, pero una vocecita en su cabeza no lo dejaba tranquilo, así que se decidió a llamarlo.

-Espero no interrumpir –habló el mayor de los Géminis cuando el otro contestó luego de un par de timbrazos.

-Para nada, ¿qué pasa?

-Recibí tu postal… -Su tono de voz tomó un cierto dejo de frialdad y algo de temor.

-Oh… -Del otro lado del teléfono, la expresión de Kanon pasó de felicidad a ser sombría, casi culpable.

-Felicidades –soltó Saga al fin después de lo que pareció un largo silencio –De verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes.

-Gracias –respondió el menor con alivio –Fue totalmente inesperado.

-Me imagino –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Cuídala mucho.

-Lo haré… -quiso agregar algo más pero cambió sus palabras en el último minuto –Volveremos pronto e iremos a visitarlos.

-Claro, ésta es tu casa. Disfruta tu luna de miel –finalizó Saga.

Cortó la llamada, cabizbajo y temblando ligeramente, sintió unas gotas tibias resbalar por sus mejillas. Estaba feliz pero no lograba externarlo. Por un par de segundos sus cabellos azules comenzaron a perder su color para volverse blancos. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, la batalla en su interior fue horrible, pero los cabellos azules eran prueba de quién había ganado en esa ocasión. Escuchó a Yuzuriha volver a la Torre, por lo que, aun temblando, sintiendo el cuerpo frío y con algo de mareo, subió lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Ella no se enteró de lo que había pasado pues Saga se había asegurado de esconder la postal perfectamente bien. Claro, eso contaba como tener secretos con su pareja, pero no le apetecía en lo más mínimo que le bombardeara con las mismas preguntas de siempre.

Después vino la cena con Defteros y Marin, Saga parecía estar de un humor un poco más estable, o esa fue la falsa esperanza que sobrevino para ambos. Al Géminis le costaba cada vez más y más trabajo mantenerse tranquilo, las discusiones con Yuzuriha eran más frecuentes y por ende, las conversaciones habían cesado casi en su totalidad; habían llegado incluso al punto de dormir en habitaciones separadas, y eso solamente cuando el ojiverde llegaba a dormir.

El problema más grande que existía entre la amistad de Defteros, Saga y Yuzuriha era la confianza. A veces la rubia contaba cosas al moreno y le hacía prometer después que no diría nada a Saga o viceversa, lo cual siempre ponía en un predicamento al mayor. Sin embargo, en ésta ocasión era algo más delicado. No entendía por qué Saga le había hecho jurar por la vida de su familia que no diría ni una sola palabra a Yuzuriha, ¿qué tenía de malo que supiera que Kanon y Thetis esperaban un bebé? De hecho, Defteros estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad que esa inesperada noticia le había traído. Pero claro, ahora tenía que guardar el secreto y aparentar emoción cuando Kanon llegase a darles la buena nueva. Suspiró. Marin tuvo que patearlo por debajo de la mesa para regresarlo a la realidad. La situación parecía estar más enredada de lo necesario.

Unas cinco o seis noches después de la cena, Saga llegó ebrio a Jamir. La grulla no podía entender por qué se torturaba de esa forma, por qué le costaba tanto trabajo simplemente ser sincero y abierto con sus propios sentimientos. Estaba enfadada pero era más su preocupación.

Aquella tarde que Saga volvió a Géminis con el semblante diferente, cuando dijo que había nuevos aprendices en el Santuario, Yuzuriha lo vio realmente feliz.

-Saga, ¿acaso tú quieres…? –Hizo una breve pausa, no estaba del todo segura de lo que hacía pero prosiguió igualmente. Los orbes verdes del caballero de Géminis observaron con atención a la rubia -¿Tú quieres tener hijos?

Era una pregunta seria e importante que nunca se había planteado pues no se creía digno ni siquiera de ser amado. De hecho, creía firmemente que dedicaría su vida entera a proteger a Atenea, cuidar del Santuario e incluso entrenar a algún posible aprendiz, pero nada más. La situación en la que se encontraba actualmente era algo totalmente inesperado.

-La verdad es que no lo sé –respondió al fin –pero sería lindo tener un bebé con la persona que amo.

Como era de esperarse, la respuesta hizo que las mejillas regordetas de Yuzuriha, al igual que sus orejas, se tiñeran de un intenso color carmesí.

-Saga… -fue lo único que atinó a decir.

El susodicho dejó escapar una divertida carcajada para luego abrazar a su novia y besar su coronilla. Al estrecharla entre sus brazos, de pronto ser amado y tener una familia no parecía una mala idea en lo absoluto.

Pero esa noche Saga tuvo una pesadilla. Tal vez la más horrible que hubiera tenido hasta ese momento.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Se levantó muy temprano, no obstante Yuzuriha no estaba a su lado como siempre. Sabía que había dormido a su lado, pues las sábanas estaban revueltas. Sin prestarle demasiada atención, se duchó y después se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento ya que, al parecer, tenía que irse de misión a algún lugar. A Saga y a Aioros, solían confiarle misiones bastante más complicadas y peligrosas que al resto de los Caballeros de Oro, no porque los demás no fuesen capaces de llevar a cabo tal empresa, sino por la experiencia que los dos Santos con mayor edad en la orden tenían.

Mientras se vendaba las manos y antebrazos, el brillo de la argolla dorada que descansaba en su dedo anular izquierdo le hizo sonreír con orgullo. Cuando estaba por deslizarla fuera de su dedo, escuchó un ruido estruendoso proveniente de algún lugar cercano a la habitación. No perdió la calma, si era un enemigo el que osaba irrumpir en la tranquilidad de su hogar, lo mandaría sin rechistar a otra dimensión para que vagase eternamente sin rumbo. Abandonó la habitación. Ni siquiera se había molestado en abrirse paso sigilosamente entre la oscuridad que aún reinaba en el interior del Tercer Templo del Santuario. No estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos encontrarían.

No tenía idea ni cómo ni por qué, su cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender la lógica en esa situación, lo único que sabía era que Yuzuriha, su esposa, yacía en el suelo, los ojos bien abiertos, sin vida. Un charco de sangre que parecía provenir de su entrepierna y se extendía hasta su espalda, manchaba de carmesí el pijama de la mujer. Saga temblaba, no le salía la voz pero, por instinto, se arrodilló junto al cadáver de su esposa. Sujetó la mano izquierda de la rubia: estaba helada. Combatía las ganas de llorar cuando vio algo moverse entre las piernas de la Grulla. Se asomó despacio sólo para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un niño pequeño de cabellos grisáceos; el corazón se le detuvo. Aquél niño, como sintiendo que le observaban, giró despacio la cabeza hasta que sus ojos inyectados de sangre se toparon al fin con los del Géminis. Una sonrisa burlona, diabólica apareció en los finos labios del crío.

Saga despertó agitado, bañado en sudor, el corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza. Respiraba por la boca mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos pues le palpitaba. Miró a su lado, Yuzuriha dormía plácidamente, aquello le hizo caer en cuenta que había sido solamente una pesadilla. Se levantó y caminó tambaleándose hasta el baño, al encender la luz, la rubia inevitablemente despertó. Al sentirse protegido por la soledad, el siempre estoico caballero de Géminis echó a llorar. La Grulla iba a dejarlo pasar hasta que escuchó los sollozos de su novio y casi se levantó de un brinco, abrió la puerta del baño y, sin mediar palabra, abrazó de la forma más protectora posible a Saga.

Por supuesto, ya que el hombre estaba más calmado y había recobrado la compostura, ambos hablaron sobre lo sucedido.

-Fue sólo un pesadilla –Yuzuriha intentó restarle importancia a lo que acababa de contarle Saga, no porque no le creyera, sino porque no quería alarmarlo más –Estoy segura que sólo fue una pesadilla y nada más.

-No… -interrumpió –Sabes que podría pasar en la realidad.

-Es una posibilidad mínima.

-Pero es una posibilidad –rectificó el mayor mirándola a los ojos –Yuzuriha, no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

-Y no pasará –la chica sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente –Ya verás que cuando tengamos un bebé todo irá de maravilla –Pero la forma en la que Saga apretó la mandíbula y los puños le hizo entender que él no lo veía de esa manera.

-No quiero que tengamos hijos –respondió en tono grave pero mirándola a los ojos.

-Saga, es algo que ansias, lo puedo ver en tu ser cada vez que te acercas a los aprendices –insistió Yuzuriha.

-No. No puedo… No podemos.

La Grulla quiso espetar pero encontró en la mirada de su novio una barrera imposible de cruzar. Resignada, volvió a abrazarlo y él hizo lo propio. Se quedaron así casi hasta el amanecer.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Yuzuriha veía en su novio la frustración que le había causado esa decisión. Estaba muy segura de que no lo presionaría, no obstante, su terquedad y esas ganas de protegerla estaban ya cruzando la línea. Le hacía daño a ambos. Saga apenas podía mantenerse en pie, balbuceaba, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. La rubia lo sostenía con firmeza por la cintura para evitar que cayese de bruces al suelo.

-Perdón… -balbuceó para luego abrazarse con fuerza a su novia y echarse a llorar como nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Kanon y Thetis

La feliz pareja llevaba ya varios meses de luna de miel. Una de las ventajas de las que gozaban al ser Generales Marinos era que Poseidón era bastante más comprensivo que Atenea y les daba libertad para hacer lo que les viniera en gana, pero en cuánto los llamaba, todos debían reportarse de inmediato, sin excepciones. También, el que Kanon pudiera manejar el espacio-tiempo a su antojo, les ayudaba a transportarse a cualquier lugar del mundo que quisieran, por lo tanto, el viaje estaba siendo muy enriquecedor.

Para la pareja, al final del día, lo más importante era que estaban juntos y disfrutaban de su amor. Habían dado rienda suelta a su pasión y de alguna forma ahora Kanon entendía un poco mejor a su maestro Defteros. Tal vez no eran tan ruidosos pero le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse alejado de Thetis. Derramaban miel a donde quiera que iban y en una de esas noches donde sucumbieron a la pasión ocurrió el milagro: Thetis quedó embarazada.

Cuando la Sirena se enteró tuvo una mezcla de emoción, pánico e ilusión. Ella no era mucho de detalles así que un día simplemente se lo dijo al dragón marino que estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción.

-¿No me mientes? –preguntaba una y otra vez mientras le acariciaba el vientre aún plano.

-No, no te estoy mintiendo –respondía la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡No puedo esperar a que Saga y el maestro se enteren! –confesó con ilusión.

-Kanon… -el ambiente entonces se tornó serio –Quería hablar de Saga contigo…

El griego levantó la mirada y se sentó, espero a que su mujer prosiguiera pero no sucedió. Thetis bajó la mirada, parecía estarse arrepintiendo.

-¿Qué sucede con mi hermano…?

-Yo… -hizo una breve pausa –No sé cómo hablar de esto, Kanon.

-Solamente dilo, no le des más vueltas –la animó a seguir. No negaría que estaba nervioso por lo que fuera que la mujer intentaba decir pero tampoco deseaba hacerla sentir cohibida.

-Estoy un tanto preocupada por él…

-¿En qué sentido?

-¿Recuerdas la boda…? –Kanon asintió con la cabeza –Pues no sé si lo notaste pero por un momento pareció no estar presente y sentí su cosmos volviéndose violento. Fue sólo un momento, se fue tan rápido como llegó...

-Thetis, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa realmente?

-No me gustaría que tu hermano quisiera hacernos daño si se entera que tendremos un bebé… -se notaba que a la rubia le estaba costando mucho sincerarse.

-Tranquila. Ya verás que mi hermano se pondrá muy contento con la noticia –la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus labios –Él siempre ha querido sobrinos, hubieras visto cómo se puso cuando el maestro nos dijo que Marin estaba embarazada –apoyó nuevamente una mano en el vientre de su esposa.

Thetis pareció haberse quitado un gran peso de encima y dejó que el menor de los Géminis siguiera mimándola.

Días después Kanon había anunciado a su maestro y a su hermano la buena nueva. Al terminar la llamada el "recién" casado se quedó en silencio. No lo había imaginado, de hecho lo había sentido y había escuchado la decepción y una pizca de rabia en la voz de su hermano mayor cuando le hizo saber que sería tío. Parecía que una punzada profunda le había atravesado el pecho y de inmediato sintió que se ahogaba hasta que algo en Saga dio un pequeño giro que le devolvió la tranquilidad a su gemelo. ¿Y si Thetis tenía razón? No deseaba darle tantas vueltas, de hecho deseaba confiar en su hermano y darle el beneficio de la duda pero esa sensación tan extraña que le había invadido durante unos segundos en su conversación no le daba confianza. Kanon mantuvo en secreto los detalles de la plática con su gemelo pues juzgó prudente evitarle disgustos y preocupaciones a su esposa.

Por su parte Thetis había avisado a Isaac, Krishna y Sorrento, quién se había encargado de avisarle al resto de los Generales Marinos y a Poseidón. Ni tardos ni perezosos felicitaron a la futura madre y obviamente habían llenado de amenazas a Kanon. Todos desearon (algunos en broma, otros no tanto) que el futuro bebé marino no se pareciera en nada al padre.

Le estaba costando trabajo conciliar el sueño, algo que hacía años no le sucedía. Thetis dormía a su lado, así que tuvo que abandonar el lecho con extremo sigilo para evitar despertarla. Salió al balcón de su cuarto de hotel, de pronto tuvo la urgencia de fumar un cigarrillo, un hábito que jamás había tenido y que, de hecho, Saga tenía aunque hacía tiempo lo había dejado. Se sintió ansioso, ligeramente sofocado también. No estaba nada acostumbrado a sentirse de esa forma, así que lo último que cruzó por su cabeza fue que tal vez esa mezcla de sentimientos tan ajenos estuviera relacionada a su hermano gemelo. Comenzó a marearse por lo que se aferró al barandal y se cubrió el rostro con la mano libre. Los labios cálidos de Thetis en su espalda le obligaron a volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene despierto? –La Sirena nórdica habló con voz suave mientras se abrazaba más a él –Y no te atrevas a decirme que no es nada.

-Solamente comencé a sentirme ansioso –el griego acarició los brazos de su esposa –La llegada de un bebé es una gran responsabilidad… -No mentía. En parte, se sentía mal pues había tenido un golpe de realidad, pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle a Thetis que su conversación con Saga le había tocado de esa forma tan sutil pero profunda.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Éste bebé tendrá mucha gente que lo querrá, crecerá con la familia que a muchos de nosotros nos fue negada.

-Eso lo sé, pero un bebé lo cambiará todo… -Suspiró.

Kanon no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que presenció con Defteros y Marin. Un embarazo les había modificado la vida entera, los deberes de la amazona se vieron reducidos al mínimo, escuchó varias pláticas de la pareja en las que Marin temía que le arrebataran su armadura ahora que tenía otra responsabilidad. Recordaba vívidamente las discusiones entre la pareja pues Defteros tenía misiones más largas y peligrosas y dejaba sola a la pelirroja durante varios días o a veces semanas. Y si era honesto consigo mismo, no quería vivir eso con su mujer. Si bien Poseidón no era tan estricto como Atenea, Kanon seguía teniendo un deber para con la diosa de la Guerra y eso podría ser un problema. Obviamente todo esto pasando por alto el hecho de que no estaba del todo seguro acerca de cómo sería la verdadera reacción de su hermano cuando ya el embarazo estuviera avanzado o incluso con la llegada del bebé. De cualquier modo estaba decidido a darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Vamos a la cama –dijo la rubia y tiró de su esposo. Era más que obvio que no le estaba preguntando ni se lo estaba sugiriendo, así que al dragón marino no le quedó más remedio que obedecerla.

El viaje de regreso a Grecia fue bastante duro pues Kanon no quería tomar riesgos innecesarios y el tren era la mejor opción. Thetis pudo haber protestado pero le parecía adorable ver al temible General Marino actuar de esa forma, así que se dejaba mimar por él. En la estación los esperaba Defteros, lo cual produjo cierto desánimo a Kanon al ver que su hermano no estaba ahí, pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. El moreno recibió a la pareja con un abrazo y una sonrisa bonachona. Se le notaba en la mirada lo feliz que estaba por verlos al fin. Durante el camino a casa de Defteros, la plática se centró sobre todo en el bebé. Al llegar los recibieron solamente una sonriente Yuzuriha y Marin, pues los gemelos Aleksis y Altair, dormían la siesta pero estarían muy felices de ver al tío Kanon que buscaba a su hermano con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Yuzuriha, ésta negó sin perder la sonrisa aunque se tornó bastante amarga.

Después de un rato, el Géminis menor no resistió más la curiosidad y llamó a su maestro, ambos salieron de la casa aprovechando que las mujeres conversaban animadamente. Cuando Defteros cerró la puerta tras él Kanon habló al fin:

-¿Qué sucede con Saga? ¿En dónde está? –No miró al moreno y su voz tenía una mezcla de decepción y molestia.

-No lo sabemos –respondió con tranquilidad. Kanon giró a ver a su maestro en caso de que éste le estuviese jugando una broma. El rostro de Defteros estaba muy serio.

-Pero yo hablé con él hace poco y dijo que quería vernos…

-Lo sé, pero no ha estado bien.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-No lo sabemos. Yuzuriha llegó hace una semana con una maleta, no ha querido hablar pero suponemos que terminaron o que por lo menos la situación está bastante mal –el moreno parecía demasiado tranquilo, tal vez ya su enfado había disminuido.

-Debe haber un error…

-Tu hermano se marchó –respondió Defteros enseñando ligeramente los filosos colmillos –Y no sabemos si volverá.


End file.
